


Smut_A night on the town

by Roxanne_Kane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, Sex, Sex in the Impala, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxanne_Kane/pseuds/Roxanne_Kane
Summary: Alex Reed and Dean Winchester meet up for a night on the town. They go to a bar and drink. A lot. Later on things get a bit spicier in the impala.





	Smut_A night on the town

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first smut. I hope you enjoy reading it :)

Alex ordered a large round of shots. The waiter left the tray with them in their booth and Alex grabbed the drinks. She put three shot glasses in front of Dean and then three in front of herself. 

“Bottoms up!”

She downed the first shot, then the second, and the third.

“Woo!”

Dean set down his third glass, too, but he looked unfazed. Almost bored.  
“What’s wrong, Dean? Don’t like booze all of a sudden?” Alex teased and put three more shots in front of each of them.

“Oh, I like booze”, Dean yelled back over the clamor of the crowded bar. “I just don’t get drunk anymore.”

Alex snorted in amusement.

“Then let’s play a drinking game”, she proposed, “Last woman standing wins.”

Dean gave her a crooked smile. He wasn’t sure if she was kidding or not.

Alex divided the remaining shots equally among the two of them and then ordered another round. 

Oh, she wasn’t kidding.

The huntress sat upright and with the most wicked grin he had ever seen on her she said: “Bring it, Winchester.”

He leaned forward and stared her straight in the eye. “You’re on, Reed.”

The hours passed, and the two hunters poured down one shot after another. Whisky, purple nurples (apparently Dean’s favorite, Alex had no idea why) and even more whisky. They laughed about old times and started exchanging their wildest hunting stories, each trying to out-best the other with the most hilarious story.

“That one time”, Dean slurred bending over the table so Alex could hear him better, “we were hunting down a cursed object. And-and you will not guess what was cursed. Come on, guess!”

Alex pulled her eyebrows down into a deep frown, thinking intensely. “I give up.”

Dean started giggling. He waved her a little closer, so he could whisper it in her ear. She bent in closer to him, listening intently.

“It was a Canadian Kamasutra book”, Dean said and fell back into his seat almost spilling one of his shots with his sleeve. “It was insane! This one witch caught her husband cheating and he was using that book that she apparently had given him to their anniversary.”

“Oh no, big mistake”, Alex laughed.

“No kidding!”, Dean exclaimed and clapped his hands together, “It was cursed, so bad things would happen, when he was doing it with one of his mistresses. And I’m telling you, Sam’s face…!”

Dean bent over the table laughing. He had tears in his eyes. “We walked in on them doing the Toque Twist. They were twisted alright, but not the sexy kinda way. Sam’s face was priceless!” 

Alex roared with laughter trying to imagine Sam’s horror. Poor guy. Probably scarred for life. 

“Ok, your turn, Reed”, Dean said, “Good luck one-upping that one!”

“Hmm….”, Alex thought aloud, “Well, I do have a good one about a teenage werewolf but it’s kind of cliché and I don’t come off well in this story.”

Dean smirked. “Ok, now I definitely wanna hear that one.”

“Alright, alright.” Alex pushed back her sleeves and tried to concentrate. “It was several years ago. I was hunting a werewolf with Bobby and we were kinda confused about this one because there was only one heart missing and a lot of young girls were scared about getting bitten or raped by a werewolf. So naturally, we look into it and track down this werewolf to a little house at the edge of town. No one is home, but we hear a young girl screaming upstairs, so we rush up there. And sure enough, there was some terrified little blonde cowering in the corner while this scrawny-lookin’ half-boy half-wolf was trying to calm her. His face was fuzzy and kinda cute actually. He was speaking in this really high-pitched squeak “I’m so sorry, Lucy! I’m just so nervous! Please go to home-coming with me!”. And it was just so ridiculous that I laughed out loud like a maniac and the girl is screaming at me “Why are you laughing? Help me!” and the werewolf-boy turned around, totally shocked, and tried to explain that he just wanted to ask her out on a date.”

Dean smiled and shook his head. “You are cold-hearted, Alex. Why was the boy only half-turned?”

“Ah, it turned out he was pure blood and in the middle of puberty. Apparently, he had difficulties controlling his changes whenever he was… aroused.”

Dean blurted out laughing. He chucked down another whisky. “Oh god, that poor girl. And you’re right, this story doesn’t paint you in a nice color.”

Alex just nodded and took another shot. The two of them sat there grinning, lost in thought. The bar had gotten a little emptier and with that a little quieter. It must be late. 

“You went on hunts with Bobby?”, Dean asked.

“Yeah”, Alex nodded, “I almost always went hunting with him in the beginning. He taught me pretty much everything I know.”

“Hmm. You never told me how you got into the business.”

Alex twirled her glass between her fingers, not looking at Dean. “I got in the way everyone does. Let’s just leave it at that.”

Dean propped himself on his elbows and fixed his green eyes on her. “Come on, Alex. It’s me. You can talk to me.”

Alex looked up at him. She was drunk and beyond good judgement, but she didn’t want to talk about it. She downed the rest of her drink and set down the glass. “Yanno, it’s getting late. Maybe we should head out.”

“Ok, ok, sorry”, Dean held up his hands, “Come on, we’re having fun. That’s rare. Let’s not spoil it with dark memories. I won’t ask again, ok? Please.”

Alex shrugged. “Fine.”

They ordered another round of whiskey. The huntress leaned back in her seat soaking in the atmosphere of the room. It had been so long since she’s been out drinking like this. And Dean was right: this was the most fun she’s had in a while. And she hadn’t been drunk in ages, mostly because she didn’t have any friends that could hold their liquor. Leave that to the heavy-drinking hunters.

“Hey, how about another round of purple nurples and then we find something else to do?”, Dean suggested, grinning.

“Oh, we’re still trying to determine who can drink more?”, Alex chuckled and focused her gaze on Dean. “Fine, one more round and then let’s see where we’ll go from there.”

*

Dean and Alex left the bar, stumbling and laughing. They headed for the Impala which was parked at the far end of the almost empty parking lot. Alex could feel the alcohol numbing her senses. Everything around her felt warm and familiar, inviting. She glanced over at Dean who was telling her a story about how Sam got drunk and decided to build a fort out of books and pillows. But she wasn’t listening, all she could see were those kind eyes and that welcoming smile. She knew what else she wanted to do tonight.

“And then it all came crashing down on him and he was buried underneath all those books”, Dean laughed. “Man, dad was so mad. But it was so funny!”

They arrived at the car and Dean fished the keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the Impala and grabbed the door handle, but Alex stopped him from opening the front door. He looked at her in surprise, not sure what she was doing. She leaned against the car and looked deep into his eyes. 

“We shouldn’t be driving like this.”

“No, I know, I thought we could just sleep it off in the car”, Dean explained.

The huntress grabbed his shirt and gently pulled him closer. “That sounds like a good idea.”

She stood up on tiptoes and stretched to reach Dean’s lips. He bent down to her and they embraced, savoring the sweet taste of whisky between them. Dean grabbed Alex’ hips and pressed himself against her body, trapping her between him and the car. He bit her lip and caressed her neck before pulling away. “Are you sure you want this?”

“Oh yeah, I want this”, Alex said in a hushed voice. Her fingers ran over his chest, up his neck and through his hair. “I really want this.”

She pulled him into another kiss, wilder this time. She bit and nibbled at his neck, reaching under his shirt to trace his lower back. His firm body felt so powerful. Dean grabbed her by the thighs and pulled her up, wrapping her legs around his torso and pressing her against the Impala. Her lower body was rubbing against Dean and she let out a moan. “Maybe we-uh… should be doing this in the car?”, she breathed while Dean’s face was buried in her chest and kissing her breast.  
Dean looked up and grinned at her. “Hm, yeah probably.”  
He let her down and opened the backseat door. Alex jumped in and Dean hurried after her. They immediately lost the shoes and jackets, throwing everything in the front. Alex thrust Dean into the seat and pulled off his shirt. She kissed and licked his body, starting at his neck and wandering down to his belt. He groaned and laid his head back, reaching for Alex’ hair, trying to hold on to something. She unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans before Dean picked her up and laid her down on her back. He pulled off her shirt and ripped off her jeans, bending down to kiss her stomach. He nibbled at her skin, hands wandering over her body, exploring every last inch of her. His fingers slid between her thighs and under her panties. Alex’ chest heaved as she felt him circling his fingers and then his tongue. He worked his way from the outside toward the middle until he hit her sweet spot. Alex groaned with pleasure, winding under Dean’s strong grip around her hip. “You’re not gettin’ outta this one”, Dean purred and watched her with satisfaction as she closed her eyes and laid back her head, moaning at his finger movements. He slid in another finger, slowly moving in and out of her, rubbing against her clit. “Dean”, Alex whispered breathlessly, “Dean…”  
He took out his fingers and climbed up to her, kissing her face and neck. She grabbed his hair and forced her lips on his, parting them, shoving her tongue down his throat. He responded with holding her tighter. He grabbed her hair and pulled back her head, exposing her throat to him. He bit and licked and kissed down her throat, working his way down to her breasts. Alex moaned and wrapped her arms around him, digging her nails into his back and slowly scratching downwards. He shuddered and gasped at the sensation. Dean looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back at him and shoved him off her with a strength that surprised him. Alex sat him down hard and ripped down his underwear. She bent to the front seat and fished out a condom from a box in the glove compartment. She ripped it open and very slowly rolled it down Dean’s dick, savoring the sounds he made. “Oh God, you’re torturing me”, he breathed.  
“I know”, Alex grinned and slid off her underwear. She placed her legs on the leather seat either side of Dean and hovered over him, her entrance touching his dick. She looked at him and he nodded.  
Agonizingly slow, Alex pushed Dean inside of her. She felt him pulsing, wanting more, but she only lowered herself halfway before moving up again. “Oh no, please…”, he begged and tried to pull her in closer. But she grabbed his hands and pinned them behind his head, brushing her lips over his.  
“No, we’re doing this slowly”, she whispered and gently nibbled his ear lobe. She lowered herself a little further with each push and finally went all the way down. Dean moaned and freed himself from her grip, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. They moved together, pushing and pulling at one another until they found a perfect rhythm. Alex laid back her head and closed her eyes, solely focusing on the sensation of Dean filling her out. The friction was insane, rubbing against her, sending waves of pleasure through her body.  
Dean slid his hands down to her hips and pulled her against him. “Oh God”, she shuddered, “It’s so deep… Don’t stop.”  
She gripped the backrest of the seat, holding on with all her might. Dean rocked them harder, pressing her down on him. “Yes”, she panted, rocking with him, “Oh, fuck, yes.”  
Alex could feel the pressure building up inside of her. A huge wave rising and rising until finally, it crashed in over her. She screamed out in bliss, her nerves on end. White hot energy washed over her again and again, until it gently ebbed away.  
The tension in her body faded and she let herself fall against Dean’s chest. They remained in their embrace for several moments enjoying the afterglow.  
“Wow”, Dean panted, “I’m so glad you came when you did. I could not hold it any longer.”  
Alex chuckled. She caressed his cheek and traced his strong jaw with her fingers before giving him a long kiss.  
“I’m beat”, she sighed, “And still pretty drunk.”  
“Yeah me too.”  
They got dressed and cracked a window for some fresh air before snuggling up together on the backseat. Alex laid her head on Dean’s chest listening to his heartbeat. The soothing rhythm and his steady breathing soon cradled Alex to sleep.


End file.
